


Friends and Places

by teenager



Series: The One Where Mark Is A Troubled Sugar Baby [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dependency, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Mark and Jaebeom have a talk.





	Friends and Places

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one part after this and it should go up tomorrow! Hopefully no one will kill me with the ending! It just felt right

“Go get something to eat while I finish up here, okay?” Jackson presses a kiss to his temple and Mark nods, easily taking the other man's credit card.

 

“Did you want something, too?”

 

Everyone in the tiny meeting room glances at them, listening even though they pretend not to. Of course they're all mildly interested in Mark and Jackson. Markson, as the public has dubbed them. 

 

A romantic tale for the ages, two men falling in love oh so quickly, all ready prepared for marriage and happily ever after. 

 

Mark swallows at the thought.

 

“No, baby,” Jackson smirks. “But thank you.”

 

Mark turns to leave without another thought, hearing Jackson's signature cackle ring out as he reaches the elevator. 

 

He wonders what's so funny. 

 

It takes twenty seconds for him to make it to the ground floor all the way from the fortieth, he counts.

 

And when the door slides open his heart drops. 

 

“Jaebeom?” Mark whispers, feeling like he's seen a ghost. The man in question grins, tilting his baseball cap up to show off his sparkling eyes, filled with delight and adoration.

  
  


“Did you miss me, baby?” He spreads his arms open for a hug and Mark flies into his embrace, eyes watering pathetically.

 

Jaebeom pushes them back into the elevator and hits a few buttons without looking, sweeping Mark up so tightly he feels like he might choke. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Mark asks, voice cracking. “It's been three months and I- you hardly try to call or text. I missed you… so much.”

 

Now tears fall from his eyes, wetting Jaebeom's sweatshirt but he doesn't seem to care, kissing the top of Mark’s head before sighing. 

 

“I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted things between you two to seem authentic.”

 

“You couldn't have just said that?” Mark asks annoyed, wiping his eyes dry. 

 

“Listen, things got messier than I anticipated. I did manage to find help though, someone hot to distract Jackson.” Jaebeom spills out, eyes going wide with excitement. “It'll all be fine. Jackson will get caught up messing around, then you can get some decent reparations and split town. Easy, babe.”

 

Mark nods along, wanting to explain that it's not as simple as it all seems but he holds back. Jaebeom has always been the leader in their relationship, he sees more than Mark does; the bigger picture. 

 

“But Jackson seems really infatuated… and loyal. I don't know if he'd just sleep around?” Mark does end up saying.  Jaebeom squints, face pinching up with what looks like jealousy but he shakes it off quickly. 

 

“That doesn't matter. He'll fall for this guy, don't worry.” Mark tilts his head, feeling uncertain. “Just focus on the fact that you're gonna end up with half of his fucking fortune! After we can go back to normal, baby. We won't have to do this ever again.”

 

Mark envies how everything seems so clean cut in Jaebeom’s eyes. 

 

“And if he doesn't fall for this fucking plan? Then what?” Jaebeom seems confused by Mark's sudden outburst but all his pent up frustration is coming to the forefront. “You just left me in the dark for nothing? Made me doubt everything for what?”

 

Mark feels his anger bubble over finally and he pushes Jaebeom away, the elevator dinging open to an empty floor. 

 

“I told you. If I stuck around it would be obvious you still loved me.” His tone is slightly sour but his expression stays sweet. “You needed to seem lonely, broken. It's obvious the guy has a savior complex.  You we're perfect for him.”

 

Mark huffs unhappily, wanting to stop this entire charade and just go back to his life.

 

He doesn't want to do this anymore, doesn't want to hurt Jackson, doesn't want to have Jaebeom disappear from his grasp again. 

 

Jaebeom grabs him and moves to press their lips together, voice like honey. “Just trust me please, angel. Know that I'll take care of you. Take care of us. This is all for us, right? That's what you told me.”

 

“But I don't like this.” Mark says. “He knows. About what happened with JYP.”

 

Jaebeom pauses, corners of his mouth dropping slightly. 

 

“How? What did he say?”

 

“I don't know how he found out. But he doesn't fail to remind me that he knows I had something to do with it. What if he finds out about this whole thing and tells the cops? I'm the one who'd end up fucked.”

 

Mark is out of breath with worry, inhaling heavily. 

 

“Don't you see how messy this is all becoming? Is it even worth it? And don't you even care he wants to get MARRIED after a few months? Am I the only sane person here?”

 

“We're too far now to back out.” Jaebeom reasons, the elevator dinging once again, no one waiting on the other side thankfully. “Baby, were in the home stretch. Everything will be okay.”

 

Mark sighs, sagging into Jaebom’s chest. He smells like his same old cologne, stray cat hairs littering the soft fabric of his hoodie. Mark feels sad, like Jaebeom isn't  _ listening _ . 

 

“I want to go with you. We need to actually talk.”

 

“Where is he now?” Jaebeom asks after a beat. “Do we have time?”

 

“I was supposed to get lunch,” Mark explains hopefully. “He'll probably be stuck in a meeting room for at least thirty.” 

 

“Maybe I can remind you who you really belong to, then,” Jaebeom says lowly, hand sliding under the thin slip of his shirt. “Would you like that?”

 

Mark bites his lip. That isn't exactly what he wanted to do, but the hot fingers dipping beneath the band of his briefs are too distracting to say otherwise. 

 

“Beommie,” Mark sighs, trying to stifle a groan.  “We need to be serious. Please.”

 

Jaebeom chuckles and pulls away to Mark's dismay. He's about to question what the other is doing when he pulls off his hoodie, tossing it into Mark’s arms. 

 

“Put it on so we can get out of here.” He explains, pressing the button for the ground floor. “I know the cameras love you, especially now with him.”  

 

Mark smiles halfheartedly, feeling like things are alright in the world again as he slips the hood up and over his face, the two of them holding hands on the way out of the building. 

 

Maybe he is just overthinking things. He should just stick with the plan. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't obvious already, Mark is perhaps unnecessarily dependent on Jaebeom at times. And Jaebeom might be a bit manipulative.


End file.
